Benson and the Sack Slap
by Gyaru Yuzu
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby show Benso what the sack slap is.
1. Chapter 1

Mordecai and Rigby were fucking around in the park one day, when their hot-headed boss suddenly stormed in on them fucking around. Benson looked pissed.

" **mORDECAIIIII! rIGBYYY!"** Benson screamed autistically.

"Dewd what's your problem" Mordecai said inbetween thrusts of his cock in Rigby's ass.

" **HOMOSEXUALITY IS A SIN. QUIT FUCKING AROUND OR YOU'RE FIRED!" Be** nson yelled, bible in hand.

"Dewd c'mon don't knock it till ya try it," the blue jay defended.

"Yeah man why don't you join in?" Rigby suggested.

" **NO! STOP FUCKING HIM OR YOU"RE FIRED!"**

Mordecai and Rigby stood up, and composed themselves.

"Hey Benson, y'ever heard of the sack slap?" Rigby said, a smile creeping upon his lips.

"What? No…?" The gumball machine said questioningly and reatardingingly.

"Hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm" the two slackers did that thing they always do to each other.

Rigby lifted his hand, and with one wide swipe, he slapped Benson's testicles across his groin.

His gumballs jiggled around in his hairy freckled nutsack.

"OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Mordecai and Rigby did their signature "OHHHHHHHH" but longer.

"GYAH" Benson fell to the ground, cupping his bruised pee-holders.

Mordecai and Rigby continued their hooting, unaware of the incredible pain they had just inflicted on their boss.

" **MORDECAI! RIBY!"**

Moreca and Ribgy turned and looked at thier boss hunched over on the ground, coughing up blood.

"Oh crap" Rigby said.

Benson slowly stood up, and faced the workers with an angry face.

Silence.

And then

" **DO IT AGAIN, OR YOU"RE FIRED!"**

Benson and Rigby did a dreamworks face then played ping pong with Benson's balls


	2. Chapter poo

Sack slap 2: sack suck

 _ **Last time, on Benson and the Sack Slap**_

" **HOMOSEXUALITY IS A SIN. STOP FUCKING AROUND OR YOU"RE FIRED!" Benson yelled, bible in hand.**

" **Hey Benson, y'ever heard of the sack slap?" Rigby said, a smile creeping upon his lips.**

 **Mordecia and Rigby gave a wide slap to Benson's ballsack.**

" **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

" **MOREDICA! RIBY!" said Benso. "Do it again OR YOU"RE FIRED!"**

 **\- present time -**

Mordzjlcn and Rigby were looking up cock and ball torture on youtube XL (porn version of youtube i think i heard about it in middle school). In the video a guy had his balls stepped on by a woman in high heels. "A yea bitch" The woman in high heels in the video siad.

"A yea bitch" Mordecai said rubbing the top his featherd phallus.

Rigby was also masturbated. Raccoons acually have bones in their boners so it felt extra gooood.

"Dewwd" Mordguy said.

"What?" Rigby siad as he masturbated

"I'm gonnna CUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMM" Mordo said and semen expelled from his urethra. It was as hot as lava and incest porn combined.

Mordecai's cummies got everywhere. On the walls, on the floors. Everywhere. Even on the walls and on the floors.

"DAYUM NIGGUH" Ribgy said in a black guy voice.

"Cum on, dewd, les go c what Skips is doingg" The blue jay inquired.

"NO BRO I DINT CUM YET" said Rigby stroking his cockkcockcockkkkpenis.

"CMON YOU TURD" Mordecia said and punched Rigby up his asshole.

"YAAHHHHHHH" Rigbone said as his friend's fist tore apart the innards of his anus.

"EW DEWD DO YOU EVER WIPE?"

"STOP TALKING !"

Mordecai freed his fist from his friend's feces-filled pooper. He then licked the poo-poo off his fingers. "Mmm taste like SHIT!" He then slapped Rigby in the face with his caca hand.

"EUHHHHH" Rigby didn't enjoy that.

Rigby stopped being a little pussy ass bitch and got up and walked with Mordecai to Skips's house.

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

They knocked on his nigger ass door.

No response what the fuck.

"SKIPSWEKNOWYOUREHOMESKIPSPICKUPTHEPHONESKIPSWEKNOWYOURHOMESKIPSPICKUPTHEPHONESKIPSSKIPSWEKNOWYOUREHOMESKIPSPICKUPTHEPHONESKIPSWEKNOWYOURHOMESKIPSPICKUPTHEPHONESKIPS

SKIPSWEKNOWYOUREHOMESKIPSPICKUPTHEPHONESKIPSWEKNOWYOURHOMESKIPSPICKUPTHEPHONESKIPS

SKIPSWEKNOWYOUREHOMESKIPSPICKUPTHEPHONESKIPSWEKNOWYOURHOMESKIPSPICKUPTHEPHONESKIPS

SKIPSWEKNOWYOUREHOMESKIPSPICKUPTHEPHONESKIPSWEKNOWYOURHOMESKIPSPICKUPTHEPHONESKIPS" they said simultaneously. I'm refernecing an episode of Regular SHow lol does anyone remember that cartoon

SKIPSWEKNOWYOUREHOMESKIPSPICKUPTHEPHONESKIPS opened the door, rubbing his noonies **(1.)** "WHAT DA FLIPPITY FLOP DO YOU GUYZ WANT?" he said cringely.

"Wow Skips, haha, why are you, uh, rubbing your nipples? That's kinda bizzarre. A little absurd too if I'm being honest," Mordecai chuckled.

Skips talked, "Have you guys ever rubbed your tits while having a dildo shoved up your ass? Because that's what I was doing earlier before you guys came knocking on my door. The head of the dildo massaging my prostate, as well as extra stimulation to my nipples, made my penis very hard, and feel very good. Of course, you would never do such a thing, as your toxic masculinity forces you to abandon the treasures of life in defense of protecting your fragile hererosexuality."

"Dewd I came out last week," Mordeco said.

"What?"

"Yeah man we been having rough anal sex for several days now," Rigby chimed in.

"Oh," Skips thought. "Wow."

Everyone looked at each other's cocks for a second.

Skips decided to open his mouth so he could communicate verbally the message he wanted to convey, "So, since you guys walked in on me pleasuring myself, my shame is virtually non-existent. Do you guys wanna have a three-way?"

"YAYUHHH!"

And so they had a three-way. That is, until Benson walked in on them.

Everyone had an "oh shit" face on.

Benson got mad and breathed heavily.

"HHHHHHYOUUUUU BASTARDSSSSSSSS WHAT THE FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK"

"Oh crap" everyone else said.

"NEXT TIME," the gumball machine said. "NEXT TIME," he said "NEXT TIME YOU HAVE A THREEWAY GAY ORGY PILE YOU HAVE TO INVITE ME NEXT TIME OR **YOU"RE FIREDDDD!"**

And so Benson joined in and it was kinda awkward.

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

By noonies I meant nipples lol


End file.
